


Añoranza

by begok



Series: De protección y añoranza [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: La mañana después de la fiesta de Max, Alec tiene un agradable despertar.





	Añoranza

**Author's Note:**

> Durante el 2x08

Gruñe, aún más dormido que despierto e intenta abrir los ojos, pero vuelve a cerrarlos cuando la claridad del día le estalla en la cara. No sabe qué le ha despertado y tarda un par de segundos en ser consciente de que han sido los besos de Magnus en su cuello los que le han traído de vuelta del mundo de los sueños.  
Los brazos de Magnus le rodean con fuerza, tanta que apenas puede moverse, pero tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sonríe y se acurruca aún más en el abrazo, incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan protegido. Cree que tal vez cuando era un niño, demasiado pequeño para entender lo que significaba ser un cazador de sombras. Desde entonces ha sido él el encargado de proteger a los demás: su hermana Izzy primero, luego también Jace, más recientemente Clary… pero ahora tiene a Magnus.  
No es que sus hermanos no se preocuparan por él, todo lo contrario, pero formaban un equipo y su misión era precisamente ésa, mantenerles a salvo.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? ¬susurra las palabras sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo cuando el brujo le estrecha aún más contra su pecho y acaricia su cuello con la nariz.  
\- Hora y media.  
\- Aún es muy pronto, puedo dormir un poco más.  
Le nota sonreír contra su hombro y el cálido aliento le hace estremecerse ligeramente, haciendo que Magnus se pegue aún más a su cuerpo.  
\- Tienes que ducharte, llegar al Instituto y cambiarte. No creo que a Maryse le haga mucha gracia que llegues con la hora justa antes de la ceremonia.  
Frunce el ceño al recordar a su madre y la actitud tan mezquina que tuvo con Magnus, incluso sin estar bajo los efectos del encantamiento de esa bruja. Magnus no se merece que le trate de ese modo, sobre todo con todo lo que ha hecho por los Lightwood.  
\- No, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia ¬de repente es consciente de algo que ha dicho Magnus y se revuelve en su abrazo hasta quedar frente a frente¬. Has dicho _ducharte y llegar al Instituto_ ¬su novio asiente y le da un beso en la nariz.  
\- No pensarías que dejaría que te dieras una ducha a solas, ¿verdad?  
Los ojos marrones del brujo se oscurecen y en su boca baila una sonrisa traviesa que Alec conoce muy bien.  
Se besan durante unos minutos, explorando sus cuerpos con caricias suaves que poco a poco se vuelven más atrevida, hasta que ambos jadean en la boca del otro, murmurando sus nombres como un mantra.  
\- Ducha. Ahora.  
Magnus no suele ser mandón con él, siempre deja que haga las cosas a su ritmo, así que cuando usa ese tono imperativo, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral y aumenta su excitación.  
Sigue al brujo hasta la ducha y gruñe cuando siente cómo le empuja hasta que su espalda está apoyada contra las frías baldosas, pero no llega a protestar porque Magnus le acalla mordiendo sus labios antes de separárselos con la lengua para luego invadir su boca como si le perteneciese. Alec se deja hacer, totalmente sorprendido por lo mucho que le gusta esa actitud autoritaria que nunca usa con él.  
No necesita que Magnus se lo pida, cuando el beso se rompe, el cazador de sombras se gira, dándole la espalda a su novio, que jadea mientras presiona su incipiente erección contra sus glúteos. El agua caliente cae sobre sus cuerpos, llevándose con ella los últimos restos de tensión que quedaban tras los acontecimientos de la fiesta, pero no acallan la respiración cada vez más acelerada y pesada de Magnus cuando empieza a enjabonar el fibroso cuerpo de Alec.  
La esponja recorre los músculos del nefilim dejando un reguero de espuma que desaparece inmediatamente arrastrada por el agua. Luego son los labios de Magnus los que recorren su espalda, dejando suaves besos sobre su piel. Gira la cabeza y busca el rostro del brujo, que atrapa sus labios en otro beso cargado de pasión y necesidad mientras los dedos de su novio comienzan a acariciarle, preparándole para lo que está por llegar.  
Esta vez el dolor no le paraliza como ocurrió la noche anterior, estaba demasiado sobrepasado por lo que había pasado que fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, preocupando aún más a Magnus, pero esta vez su novio se desliza con más facilidad en su interior. Alec frunce el ceño cuando el dolor le asalta, pero las caricias y los besos del brujo lo hacen desaparecer tan rápido como ha llegado.  
Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja que Magnus le penetre, acogiéndole en su interior con gemidos que tardan pocos minutos en transformarse en jadeos y más tarde en gruñidos de placer.  
Se besan de lado, con más saliva y lengua que acierto, pero da igual porque Alec siente todo su cuerpo en carne viva cuando Magnus le acaricia y todo es intenso y salvaje y a la vez suave y dulce y el nefilim no puede dejar de sentir esa sensación de protección cuando su novio le abraza y le besa en la nuca mientras embiste en su interior.  
El agua silencia en parte los jadeos de Magnus, pero no lo suficiente para que Alec no le escuche mascullar su nombre mientras sus manos descienden por su abdomen. Un escalofrío recorre su columna cuando los dedos del brujo rodean su erección y empiezan a masturbarle.  
Estar totalmente rodeado por el cuerpo de su novio le da una extraña tranquilidad, una abrumadora sensación de intimidad que se acentúa con cada embestida que le hace experimentar un placer tan intenso que tiene ganas de gritar.  
Cuando Magnus mete los dedos de su otra mano en su pelo y tira suavemente de él obligándole a girar el rostro para besarle, sabe que no durará mucho. El brujo se bebe los gemidos de Alec cuando se corre solo unos segundos antes de que lo haga su novio.  
El cuerpo de Magnus cae sobre el suyo, aprisionándole contra las baldosas, su cálido aliento calentando la piel del hombro de Alec. Sonríe con la frente apoyada en la fría superficie, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.  
Ignora la sensación de vacío que le asalta cuando Magnus rompe su íntima unión y se gira para besar a su novio, mordiéndole los labios como antes lo ha hecho él, estrechándole con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras el agua se lleva los restos de sus orgasmos.  
No deja de sonreír mientras se pone los vaqueros que tiene en casa de Magnus para casos de emergencia, no es la primera vez que acaba pasando la noche en el loft sin tenerlo previsto. Su buen humor mejora cuando entra en la cocina y encuentra al brujo peleándose con la nueva máquina de café.  
\- No sé por qué tenemos que usar este invento cuando puedo…  
\- ¿Robar café a algún desgraciado camarero que se llevará el susto de su vida cuando vea desaparecer dos tazas delante de sus narices? ¬Magnus hace un gesto con su enjoyada mano y Alec no puede evitar reírse.  
Magnus le mira por encima de su hombro y sonríe con una mirada tranquila y hasta feliz, que contrasta con los malos augurios que sobrevuelan su mundo. Sin decir una palabra, el brujo le pone una taza delante y le da un rápido beso en los labios.  
\- ¿Vendrás cuando acabe?  
\- Eso espero, aunque ya sabes que con mi madre en la ciudad… ¬Magnus arruga la nariz en un gesto de disgusto antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y gemir de placer.  
\- Está incluso mejor que el que suelo… ¬el brujo mira a su novio por encima de la taza y luego mueve los dedos de su mano derecha, haciendo sonreír a Alec¬. Lo que sea. Tengo trabajo, un cliente vendrá para que le traduzca unos documentos, pero puedes esperarme en el salón cuando llegues.  
\- No quiero molestar.  
\- Tú nunca molestas, Alexander. Ven cuando hayas acabado en el Instituto y me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda.  
Alec asiente, un poco sobrecogido por lo feliz que parece Magnus teniéndole en su casa constantemente. Desde luego mucho más feliz que teniendo a Jace de invitado. El recuerdo de su parabatai le hace ponerse serio, no está pasando su mejor momento y su madre no está ayudando lo más mínimo.  
\- Alec, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¬Magnus parece preocupado por su repentino cambio de humor.  
\- Debería hablar con mi madre. Sobre… nosotros ¬dice señalando alternativamente al brujo y a sí mismo¬ y sobre Jace. Lo de ayer estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.  
Magnus sigue bebiendo su café sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, Alec le conoce y sabe que no le gusta inmiscuirse en la relación con su familia y se lo agradece acariciando su brazo antes de dejar la taza sobre la encimera.  
\- Tengo que irme. Te veo luego ¬se inclina para darle un beso en la boca que acaba siendo menos superficial de lo que había previsto cuando Magnus separa sus labios con la lengua hasta que los dos gimen.  
\- Mándame una foto. Quiero presumir de novio ¬el comentario hace que Alec sonría y se sonroje ligeramente¬. Si no lo haces tú, le diré a Izzy que me las mande ella ¬el brujo levanta una ceja y apura el café.  
\- Está bien, pero… no se las enseñes a nadie.  
\- Aguafiestas.  
Con un simple gesto de su mano, Magnus abre un portal que le lleva al Instituto. La sensación de nostalgia es instantánea, pero se obliga a relegarla a un rincón hasta que pueda volver al loft y acallarla entre los brazos de Magnus.


End file.
